My Precious Blossom
by Miharu Mina
Summary: Syaoran got his test results back, and they're not something to be happy about.


Hi guys. It's been well over a year since my last story. I've been having massive writer's block for a long, long time. I would write an actual chapter-story, but I don't think I have the dedication to stick with it through to the end. And I personally hate it when authors stop stories without finishing them. Especially if it was a particularly good story. So, if you've got any ideas for me, send me a message with the suggestion. I'd be happy to try it out. I'm not sure if it'll work out, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Well, enough with my babbling. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything else rightfully belongs to Clamp.**

"Taylor Lautner is hot." - Talking

**_Shia Lebeouf is hot. - Thoughts_**

_Megan Fox makes girls question their sexuality. - Flashbacks  
_

* * *

**My Precious Blossom**

Sunlight shone through slits in the curtain, revealing a couple on a king-sized bed. Syaoran sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. He looked at his angel—she'd slept like a log all through the night. He, however, had not been able to sleep a wink. He tucked some stray hair behind her ear before pulling her against his chest. Syaoran buried his face in her soft auburn hair, inhaling the scent that was purely Sakura.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times to clear her vision. She looked up at her boyfriend of 2 years and smiled the smile she reserved solely for him. Syaoran didn't return her smile—simply stared back at her.

"Good morning," she greeted brightly, not noticing his solemn look. She slipped out of bed and went to the walk-in-closet.

Syaoran sat up, uncovering his bare chest and rubbed his face. "Sakura," he called out.

"What are our plans for today?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Can we go to the mall?" she continued, not hearing his low mumbles, "I have to find something to wear for Tomoyo-chan's party tomorrow—"

"Sakura," his interruption went unnoticed.

"—but I have no idea if I should go casual or formal."

"Sakura."

"Maybe I could ask Tomoyo-chan to make something—"

"Sakura!" she stopped her chatter to look at him.

"Syaoran? What's wrong?"

Her concerned toned filled him with guilt. He bowed his head, his bangs covering his amber eyes, and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about us," his throat closed up and he struggled to get the words out.

Sakura sensed something was wrong and rushed to his side. "You can tell me Syaoran; no matter what it is. We'll get through it—"

"I can't do this anymore."

She froze.

"What?"

"I can't be with you anymore."

Sakura felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Her first and only love didn't want to be with her anymore?

"Why?"

"I-I don't love you anymore." He cursed himself for stuttering; he had to make her believe him.

"I don't understand," tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't want him see her cry. "What brought this on? Just the other day we were talking about getting married and having lots of beautiful kids!"

"No Sakura," he answered harshly. "You were talking about having lots of kids. I told you that we would have to think about it."

"Okay, we won't have any kids, problem solved," she said quickly, hoping to please him.

"That doesn't change anything," he looked away, not longer able to look her in the eyes. _**Sakura, don't make this any harder than it already is.**_

"Then what will?" She demanded. "I'll do anything."

"That's not the point!" Syaoran yelled angrily, making her cringe away from him. "I don't feel the same way anymore! I don't feel that spark when I'm with you. I've changed and I need to move on. I can't stay with you knowing that our relationship is one-sided." _**Please, just believe me and leave. The urge to take you in my arms is overpowering. I want to tell you that I'm lying, but being with me isn't what's best for you.**_

Sakura's tears fell freely down her cheeks. "You're lying," she said. "You told me that you loved me. You tell me every single day!"

"Things change, Sakura—people change."

"People don't love someone one day and then change their mind the next!" Her tears were starting to blur her vision.

"I did." _**Don't cry. I don't mean anything I'm saying. **_

"I still don't believe you. You promised me that you would love me forever! You've never been one to go back on promises!" She was getting hysteric. "Syaoran, please. What ever sick joke you're trying to pull, it's not funny."

He stood up and started to get dressed for work. "I am completely serious," he snapped, his temper rising. She was not making this any easier. _**I wish I was joking, but I'm not.**_

"Stop lying Syaoran! I know you are! I don't know why you're doing this, but I know deep down, you really do love me. And I love you! Always have, always will! We can get through this together, I know we can," she smiled. Syaoran's façade started to melt and he reached out to her. But he caught himself and recoiled back into his steely shell.

"Believe me Sakura, I'm telling the truth." _**No I'm not.**_ "I no longer love you." _**Kami, strike me with lightning for I have committed a horrible sin. **_

"I refuse to believe you."

"I can't waste all this time trying to convince you, so get it straight. I. Don't. Love. You." Each word was like getting stabbed with a knife, to both of them. Syaoran especially. Words could not describe how much it hurt him tell her these things. The police should lock him up forever for the pain he's caused his one and only love.

Sakura didn't reply. She simply stared at him with tears falling endlessly from her emotionless eyes.

"I have to go to work," he took his briefcase off of the dresser. He paused at the door, said, "Take all your things. I want you out of my house by the time I get home," and left without another word. _**This is for the best. **_

She still couldn't believe it. After all that they've been through, all the obstacles they faced and conquered together. None of it mattered to him. She curled into a fetal position and cried harder than she's ever cried before.

The normally happy-go-lucky auburn haired girl didn't stop for hours. Sakura picked herself off of the bed, remembering all the packing she had to do. Sakura slowly collected everything she owned and all the pictures she was in. Syaoran didn't want anything to do with her, and she had to respect that. If she couldn't be with him, then she could at least allow him to move on in peace. She knew that she could never let him go, Li Syaoran will forever be her one and only love.

* * *

Syaoran kept his face, walking mechanically past workers who bowed and greeted him. He paid them no heed—even Wei his most trusted butler. Wei knew exactly what was going on, him being the one Syaoran confided in the day before, and understood that he needed to be left alone. Syaoran slammed the door to his car and the second it was closed, his emotions let loose. The tears he tried so hard to hold, flowed freely down his handsome face.

"Dammit!" He slammed his fisted against the steering wheel. "Why did it have to end up this way?"

* * *

Flashback – A week ago

_"We'll have your test results back by next week," the doctor told him. _

_Syaoran fidgeted anxiously on the examination table. "What do you think they'll turn out to be?"_

_The doctor pushed his glasses up, "I'm not certain Mr. Li." He bade his farewell and exited the room. _

_"Kami, please. Don't let those tests come back with bad news." Syaoran slipped into his jacket and followed the doctor. _

_

* * *

_

"I wish I could tell you," Syaoran whispered, "but I know you would never let me go if you knew the truth." He wiped his face with a handkerchief and calmed himself down before turning out of the long driveway. He made sure to stop by a nearby Starbucks to get his morning coffee. The Li-Clan leader knew he would need plenty of caffeine to get him through the day.

* * *

It took Sakura a long time, but she was positive she had everything. She walked over to the dresser and slowly pulled the picture out of the frame. It was her favorite picture. A smiling Syaoran, wearing only swim trunks, had a laughing, bikini clad Sakura in his arms. He had been trying to get her to swim with him, but she refused—so he took matters in his own hands. It had been taken at last year's beach day. Sakura smiled softly, reminded of all those wonderful memories.

* * *

Flashback

_"Sakura! Syaoran!" Tomoyo called, waving at the couple. "Come over here and let me take a picture!" _

_"Syaoran, stop!" Sakura ran away screaming, as Syaoran continued to splash her with water. "I told you I didn't want to get wet."_

_"I don't think so, this is too much fun!" He chased after her, "And why would you get in the water in the first place if you didn't want to get wet?" _

_"I wanted to feel the water under my feet."_

_"Oh I'll make sure you feel the water," Syaoran picked her up and before he could drop her in the ocean, Tomoyo snapped a picture. _

_

* * *

_

Sakura covered her mouth to muffle the sobs coming from her throat. It hurt so much, knowing she couldn't have Syaoran by her side. So many hollow words, so many broken promises. She slipped the picture into her pocket, took one last look around the room and walked out the door. Sakura stopped at Syaoran's home office. She took a deep breath and stepped into the empty room. She placed her letter on top of his keyboard, picking a spot she knew he wouldn't miss. She hugged Wei good-bye and whispered two words final words as the door shut behind her.

"Good-bye Syaoran."

* * *

Syaoran could help but hope that Sakura was waiting for him at home. Like this morning had been a horrible dream and he hadn't broken her heart, while shattering his in the process. He looked at Wei when he opened the front doors. The old man shook his head sadly and Syaoran's face fell. He sprinted up to their—his bedroom, threw the door open and fell to his knees. She had followed his wishes and cleared out all her belongings. Her clothes no longer over-filled their closet. All her lotions and necessities had been cleared out of the bathroom. He dragged himself to the bed. The pillows and sheets still held her scent. Syaoran buried his face in her pillow, inhaling her essence. Tears no longer fell from his hollow eyes. His wells had been used up throughout the day.

"Master Li," Wei said softly from the doorway, "I'm terribly sorry to bother you after all these dreadful events, but your mother called and said she sent you an important e-mail that had to be dealt with promptly."

The heart-broken man didn't answer for a while. "I'll take care of it Wei," he answered finally. He slowly got up and made his way to his home office. He plopped down on his chair and rubbed his face with both hands. A leader's work is never done. He opened a drawer and took out a manila folder. The papers in his trembling hands—the purpose of all this grief. Amber eyes skimmed the pages, then glanced at his keyboard. He shakily grabbed the folded piece of stationary. He unfolded it, immediately recognizing Sakura's bubbly handwriting.

_Dearest Syaoran, _

_I don't understand why we can no longer be together. I don't think I ever will. You don't have to explain yourself or apologize. I've already forgiven you. As you have requested, I've left your home and taken all my belongings with me. Even all the pictures I'm in. You don't need any reminders of me. Syaoran, you told me you don't love me anymore. And I believe you. This is something you wouldn't say without meaning it. But no matter how you feel, I will always love you. _

_I wish you the best. May your life be long and joyful,_

_Sakura _

"You were wrong Sakura," Syaoran whispered, tear drops smudging her last words. "I didn't mean it. I never will." He carefully re-folded the letter and slipped in into his pocket. He looked at the picture frame on his desk, a photograph Sakura had overlooked. It was a picture of her. She was wearing a white sundress and she had a hand on her head to keep her hat from being swept away by the wind. Cherry blossoms surrounded her as her long auburn hair fanned out behind her. She had a serene smile on her face as she admired the flowers. On a normal day, this picture would have cheered him up. But today, it only made him feel worse.

"If only you knew," he said hoarsely. "I know you would have stayed by my side for the rest of our lives, regardless of the test results. You would have comforted me, told me that everything would be okay. I couldn't let that happen. You deserve so much more than I can give you. You deserve someone who can give you those beautiful, healthy kids you've always wanted. You deserve someone who will be there to see them grow up." He cried, clutching his crumpled test results in his hands.

Syaoran Li had been diagnosed with Leukemia.

* * *

There you go! This came to me while lying in bed this morning. It's a lot more, angsty than what I usually write. I apologize for the grammatical errors, I haven't slept in almost 24 hours, so my focus isn't completely there. I tried to make it a tear-jerker, but I don't think I achieved it. But I'm proud of it none-the-less.

**REVIEW! **


End file.
